


Sin City

by RedCherrySugar



Category: NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Demons, Human Jaemin, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampire Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Vampires, hints of horror (not really), jeno sucks jaemins blood, jeno vampire prince, naughty hands, takes place in nyc, trip to hell, very heated kisses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCherrySugar/pseuds/RedCherrySugar
Summary: All Jaemin needed was a kiss under the red street lights to send his world upside down, inside and out.orJaemin kisses a vampire who takes him to hell on a mission to introduce him to a new lover.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Red Fiesta





	1. streets

**Author's Note:**

> _For town roulette, The Red Fiesta._
> 
> I had so much fun writing and thank you for letting me write as scandalous as I wanted to! 
> 
> _give into temptation,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/6v0RvGA)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1IzKQtgqWUOJgqtEawAQTo?si=1wNOGtn7QS2upf4JwvKHCw)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 

Another ordinary Monday and Jaemin thinks going to school in New York City was not the best idea. By his own choice he’d left behind his hometown for the big city, he’s always dreamed of. The nightlife called for him, going to different bars every weekend with his friends, waking up in time for brunch at a chic hotel on the upper east side, and the flea markets on Sunday mornings. But today he sits in his biology lecture wondering why time won’t move fast enough. He taps his pencil repeatedly on his unopened textbook as he stares at the clock. 

_Tic… tic… tic…_

The class was silent, listening to the professor in front of them as they frantically wrote in their notebooks. Jaemin sighs when he realizes that he still has three hours of his class left. He rolls his eyes at the time, instantly regretting choosing the night biology course. He sinks into his chair, uncomfortably leaning back as he begins to list where else he could be in that moment. He could be sitting in a cafe enjoying a warm cup of coffee, getting dinner with his friends, and of course, he could’ve been on his knees for the cute guy from history, but he was glued to his seat for what feels like forever. 

The tap of his pencil grows louder as he looks out the window to see the sun slowly setting. Jaemin would do anything to be out of his class to catch the pink sky on his walk home. He taps his foot impatiently and looks down at his desk. Completely unprepared and lost in the two-hour lecture—today was simply not a learning day. 

“Shhh!” a voice in front of him says, looking back with a finger pressed against their lips and angrier than ever. 

He rolls his eyes, immediately putting a stop to his impatient tapping. 

God, why can’t I just leave, he thinks… but of course, he can. 

Without a second he shoves his books into his bag and storms down the lecture room's stairs. He ignores the eyes of other students as he takes the loudest steps down the carpeted floor. He turns his head down as he walks straight past the professor as he rambles on about cells or whatever unit Jaemin thinks he’s on. He makes his way out of the science building and off the campus as quickly as he can to boost his already miserable mood. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath while waiting at the cross light, breathing in car fumes and second-hand smoke—both cigarette smokers and stoners that thrived at the corner. Anyone else would have crinkle their nose at the mix of the two odors, but he smiled because that's exactly what New York was and wasn't. In the back of his mind, Jaemin knew that he romanized the city, but it was his necessary evil to save him from a mental breakdown every few weeks. 

His legs stride lightly as he walks away from the sun and down fourteenth street. He treasured every walk home, taking in the little details of the stores around him. He had a soft spot for the small restaurant run by an old couple who always offered him free food if he caught them before they closed. Jaemin turns around to see the pink and orange hues that tinted the sky. He stops beside a tree to take in the heat of the sun coming down on him, smiling softly as he listens to the energy in the streets. It was no secret that Jaemin adored the aggravating sounds of the city, the car honks, busy heels clicking against the concrete, and the loud voices that rang deep into his ears. 

It powered him through the day to keep moving, apart from the overbearing brick buildings and freshly leafed trees that lined the streets. As extroverted he could be, the promise of his cool bed waiting for him brought peace to his mind. He picks up his pace, speeding down the streets watching as street numbers increase. 

14th… 15th… 18th… 

Jaemin finally arrives, jamming the key into the shared apartment, shoving his bag onto the couch, and immediately heads to the kitchen. On the fridge, he notices a note. 

_March 19th  
-Out on a date  
Night class (you already knew that)_

Both in the handwriting of his roommates, who couldn’t be bothered to send a text. None of them would be home until long after ten o’clock, and Jaemin ditching class wasn’t something he always did. The empty apartment was a new feeling to him, as the last bit of the sun shined through the window and flooded the living room in a yellow hue. He curses under his breath, regretting not picking up dinner with his growing appetite. 

Jaemin ignores the hunger, throwing himself onto the couch as he stares out the window. The sun hits his skin, sending warmth through his body. He extends his legs, sinking further into the couch. The rays of light touch his lips as he rests his head against his pillow. The slight heat calms him as the sound of the city makes him drowsy. His eyes succumb to the tranquility, 

slowly… and then all at once. 

☠

_… Tic … Ping…_

The sound of pebbles hits the window loudly, pounding against his ears. 

_Pic… Tic..._

Jaemin jolts awake, sitting up in fear of the noise he can’t recognize. The room was dark, the only light coming from the yellow streetlights as it bled faintly through the window. The light switch was too far for him to alert the being behind the sound to stop. Better yet, it would turn away the unexpected company. 

_Ping … Ping…_

He jerks his head, turning his attention to the window, and watches as a stone hits the glass and falls. Slowly, he drags his body to the window, peering out into the street. He notices a dark figure standing on the sidewalk, picking up another stone. 

_Tic…_

Jaemin jumps back when the stone hits the window. His eyes focus on the figure. The head of brown hair was familiar to him. He opens the window, sticking his head out into the cold. 

“Hey! Who are you,” Jaemin yells out, holding onto the window seal. 

The figure waves to him, “It’s Donghyuck from bio! You didn’t make it to lab tonight.” 

A sense of relief leads Jaemin to sigh—at least he wasn’t a real threat. 

“Yeah I ditched and,” he turns to check the time, “looking at the time you did too,” he shouts. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come down I need to ask you something,” Donghyuck shouts back. 

He doesn’t hesitate to slip his shoes back on and walk out of the apartment. Jaemin doesn’t know why he’s patiently taking the elevator down to meet his classmate that he’s only briefly shared a few words with. He doesn’t know why his heart skips a beat when he opens the lobby door to see Donghyuck waiting for him. A cool breeze hits his face when he steps out onto the street, instantly regretting not grabbing his sweater before he rushed out of the apartment. 

Donghyuck stands in front of him wearing black ripped jeans, a hoodie of the same color with the word SINNER in red over his chest and his bag slung over his shoulder. A typical college student outfit—if you were a trust fund baby dripping in designer that is. He stood unfazed by the chill or the danger that was the city at night. 

“I’m going, to be honest, I haven’t been paying attention in bio for 3 straight classes in a row and—”

Donghyuck intervenes suddenly, “Actually that's not what I’m here for. I want to take you to meet someone.” 

“Take me where?” Jaemin asks. 

With a smug look on his face, he answers, “Somewhere I think you’d like.”

“Wait,” he pauses, furring his brows, “How do you know where I live?” 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, “Don’t worry your pretty little mind Jaemin. I just know things and your street happens to be the best portal there is.” 

He narrows his eyes, “Portal? What the hell are you, smoking dude.” 

The sky was dark without a single star in sight, he looked up to question if he really should be contemplating this right at this moment. A slight fog blurs the street, unable to see cars coming. What the fuck had he done to get into this situation in the first place. 

The other boy laughs, “I haven’t smoked a single thing in weeks. Does a stoner wear Balenciaga?” 

“I mean how else would you pay for it, Your fucking government aid?” 

“Why the hell not, you gotta make those little shits pay somehow,” they both laugh, “But that's beyond the point. I've had my eye on you for a while Jaemin and I know we’ve just met but I have something for you wanting.” 

“You’ve been watching me?” he replies, crossing his arms. 

“Mmmh,” he nods his head, “like any good bio partner should.” 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, not humored by his remark, “But you’re not my partner. Your lab table is on the other side of the room.” 

Donghyuck raises his brow, “Now where I come from Monday can be anything you want it to be Jaemin. You just have to want it to be fun. I come from a city too and trust me it can be much more enjoyable than bar-hopping in New York.”

Jaemin scoffs, “There's nowhere better than here, I live in the city that never sleeps for god sake. Plus it's Monday, what the hell makes a Monday night special.” 

“Would you like me to show you another world?” he replies confidently. 

Donghyuck walks into the street, positioning himself in the middle of the pavement, not bothering to check for cars passing. With a snap of his fingers, the street lights glow red. He looks up to see the light bulbs that were once tinted yellow now telling him that his most dangerous decision awaits him. 

“Trust me Jaemin,” he says with the voice of an angel, “follow me and I’ll show you a better world.” 

There is no way that is humanly possible in the way is incredibly moved by his words. Donghyuck’s declaration rang in his ears wanting to be heard again and again. His voice was filled with a softness that went straight to his heart like a siren stealing away its poor human. Jaemin chooses to ignore the danger that lies within following a siren—at least he thinks Donghyuck has no intentions of eating him for dinner tonight. 

Perhaps it was Donghyuck’s voice or the need for excitement on this late-night that allowed his feet to follow him into the middle of the street. The fog grows heavier as it surrounds them almost as if it were picking up on the discreteness of their next step. The sound of the city quickly disappears, the honks, the music, the whispers… all gone. 

Donghyuck takes a step closer to Jaemin, leaving a small gap in between their bodies. He places his hand on his cheek, caressing the side of his face and Jaemin feels himself melt into the touch. He inches his face closer to the other boy with a hunger in his eyes. 

“Submit to the feeling, no need to worry I have you wrapped tightly in my arms. Your mind wrapped tighter around my finger,” he warns softly, with a hiss in his tone. 

Panic sets into his mind when he realizes that he's kissed a handsome boy that he knows nothing about. A sudden gust of wind sends his hair dancing in the air, just as his feet lift from the ground. He enjoys the feeling of not existing for a moment. Donghyuck presses their lips together creating a warmth that he craved. Jaemin shifts his head, intensiftying the kiss. He winces from a sudden sharp pain in his stomach that breaks the kiss, leaving their lips hovering over one another. His body wants to collapse on the ground, dragging his feet away from the boy in front of him, but his mind doesn’t feel the need to. 

“Hush baby, it only hurts if you don't let it fill… you up,” Donghyuck whispers, dragging out his words. 

Their eyes meet, only for a moment as Jaemin watches the soft brown color of his iris are consumed by a devilish shade of black. A thick substance makes its way into his eyes, flowing smoothly as if it was glistening melted mercury. The white of eyes was gone completely—melted into the pit of darkness. His eyes widen at the cursed sight in front of him. He wants to scream bloody murder and break the gaze that's connecting them to each other. Yet, the fright was diabolically intriguing to his feeble mind. 

It was no doubt that Donghyuck had no spirit left in him with his body taking this trip to the other universe so well. He has no soul, yet he felt safe in the other's arms. His arm wraps around Jaemin’s waist and sends warmth through his body. The unexpected move sends his mind into a frenzy, as his heartbeat accelerates.

Donghyuck senses his sudden fear and smiles mischievously. The arm around his waist hastily pulls him in and binds their bodies closer together. The fear subsides when Jaemin relaxes his body, submitting to the curiosity and the alluring lips in front of him. His kiss has the taste of copper, quiet like the blood that runs through his veins. The flavor of cherry chapstick lingers on Donghyuck’s lips, only making the aftertaste sweeter and  
They float, suspended in the air heatedly kissing in the middle of New York City without a single care in the world. And with a kiss under villainous street lights, Jaemin’s taken upside down into another universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _give into temptation,_  
>  twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 


	2. Devil in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _the boys play 'dress up' before the true meaning of the mission._

Donghyuck was possessed. That should have scared Jaemin so much more if only to try to break the kiss and run out of his arms, but it was too late. When he opens his eyes their gaze stays attached to one another, the other boys' eyes now a deep crimson. The change surprises him, only rekindling the pit in his stomach. Jaemin wonders if his ability to trust quickly would kill him one day—literally grab him by the neck and shatter his bones as he takes his last breath. 

Donghyuck laughs under his breath, picking up on the confusion in his eyes. He liked it, the fear Jaemin harbored in his face, the way his heart was beating rapidly, and the way his cheeks had flushed pink. The look on his face was gloriously wicked, he swears the other boy was going to eat him alive. 

Donghyuck drags his hand across the others back, but he doesn't feel it. 

"Liked it that much, did you?" Donghyuck smirks. 

"What?," Jaemin replies as Donghyuck looks down to the arm still gripping at his waist. 

"Oh. My bad I—," he stutters, dropping his arm from the warmth. 

"It's fine with me. We could do it again if you'd like," he smiles, revealing two sharp-edged fangs. 

Jaemin takes a step back, immediately reacting to the fangs that he had not noticed. Perhaps he always had sharp teeth, not like they had interacted much before this moment. Donghyuck or not, the length and sharp fangs were not human. He can only think of the most probable yet absurd thing he could be—a vampire. 

Right in front of his eyes was a creature that could suck the blood from his body straight from his neck. Maybe that would be pleasantly sensual to let the other boy be overtaken by his bare neck, but now was not the time for his sexual fantasies because Jaemin had just teleported with a vampire that he knows nothing about. 

A sudden honk jolts Jaemin into the arms of Donghyuck, who laughs as a car passes them hollering from their car window. He looks up to Donghyuck with the wind sucked out of him and his heart beating out of his chest. He turns to the side, noticing that they are placed right in the middle of another street. Taking a step away from Donghyuck, he looks up at the buildings that had now become various shades of black and grey. The night sky was lost in the heavy layers of fog that hid all buildings past the sixth floor.

Jaemin turns to Donghyuck and opens his mouth to speak only to gasp when he sees the eyes of the other. The iris of his mischievous eyes had transformed into a fiery red. 

“What the hell happened? Where am I? Where did you take me?” Jaemin says frantically, taking another step away from Donghyuck. 

Completely unfazed by his reaction, Donghyuck grins, “For starters, we went through a portal and I brought you home with me,” he says gesturing to the empty street. 

He furrows his brows, “What are you? A vampire?”

“Ding ding ding! You’re a genius who's read Twilight once in their life and all the other classics that I’ve ignored. Before you even ask I’m not going to eat you because we are on a mission,” Donghyuck replies calmly. 

“What mission? If you’re a vampire then you brought me to hell. I’m standing in the middle of the street in hell of all places!” Jaemin says hectically. 

“I wouldn’t call this hell exactly, maybe a purgatory perhaps, but even then its a world of monsters so…” he pauses, pressing a finger to his lips to think, “I don’t care regardless, and you’re coming with me to a club tonight if you like it or not.” 

“But first we’re going to my apartment. You can’t meet your new mate looking like this,” he says checking out Jaemin’s figure. Donghyuck reaches for Jaemin’s arm, pulling him with all his strength onto the sidewalk. His legs fumble over one another with the abrupt push to keep up with the other's quickened pace. 

“And I am so hungry right now,” he grins, showing off his fangs. 

With no objection, Jaemin follows curiously and more frightened than ever. He’s just discovered the existence of vampires after all. 

☠

Jaemin doesn’t know why he’s on the way to a bloodsuckers apartment or why the short walk to Donghyuck’s neighborhood reminded him so much of New York City—just a little less color and greenery—but it was safer than staying on the street than becoming a vampire’s special treat. He stands behind Donghyuck as he opens the door to his apartment, his heart fills with an impending dread of what was behind that door. 

The boy throws the door open, immediately welcomed by a black cat rubbing against Jaemin’s legs. The cat meows softly, rubbing his face deeper into his ankle. 

“He must like you already or he smells the human in you too,” Donghyuck says. 

Jaemin closes the door behind him and leans to pet the cat, softly patting his head. 

He whispers, out of Dong Hyuk's sight, “Do you know he’s a vampire? Or are you one too?” 

“Jaemin! Come here,” The other boy shouts from the hall. 

He looks around the small apartment covered in various shades of red and black. It felt a bit like a time capsule with the victorian style furniture that sat in the living room. In the hallway, the walls were adorned in exclusively black and white photos. Jaemin swears the people in these pictures never aged or simply liked retro costume design. The scent of musk becomes stronger as he approaches the bedrooms.  
Jaemin peers through an open bedroom door, its bed obviously slept in decorated with discarded garments. He spots a woman's silk dress and a matching lace bra messily left on the floor. Not far from those was a grey pair of boxers, suit bottoms, and black tie forgotten. 

“Donghyuck, do you live with someone?” he asks softly. 

“I do. You’re gonna meet him today when we head to the club,” he says from the closet, voice muffled. 

Jaemin sits on the bed, not knowing where to look other than watch Donghyuck go through his closet that was beyond filled with luxurious fabrics. He homes an array of shades of black, grey, emerald green, and of course red. Though, some white blouses peak their way through the other shirts. Nonetheless, all from the Victorian era and some retro designs in the mix. It catches him off guard to see him living almost similar to the movie stereotypes of vampires, but maybe there was a y-two-k styled vampire somewhere. 

“Why did you bring me?” he asks. 

“I brought you to experience the red fiesta. The whole city is going to be out doing what they do best—breaking the rules,” he says, removing his shirt, revealing his toned body. 

The jeans on his hips hang extremely low. Out of admiration Jaemin wants to ask if he could run his hands over his body, but he bites his tongue.

“The history is foggy, but it's a week of celebration of the seven deadly sins and each day is a celebration of one. You can do whatever you want during the fiesta. The laws don’t exist for the time being,” he explains, taking off his jeans. 

“I-I don’t get it,” Jaemin says timidly. 

“What is there not to get? It’s sin Jaemin, everybody gets off on something. No one is a human here, it’s only natural for us to act on instinct without someone bitching to tell us to stop.” 

He only half-listened to Donghyuck when his eyes went straight to the obvious bump in the other boy's bright red boxers. 

Donghyuck stands directly in front of him, which leaves only his crotch in the way of his face. He's confident, strong, and attractive as he towers over him. The boy licks his lips, moving closer in on Jaemin, leaning over him on the bed as Jaemin lays back and struggles to keep his arms up. 

“You wanna know what's my favorite?” he asks, bodies almost touching, faces with little space in between. His hand travels up the length of Jaemin’s upper thigh, spreading his legs open. 

He takes a shallow breath, “It’s lust.” 

Donghyucks hand cups his groin, rubbing his thumb across the rough jeans. Jaemin lets out a strained moan, surprising the both of them. 

He smirks, “Nothing is off-limits, not even you Jaemin.” 

They stay for a moment, breaths accelerating together and lips eager to touch. Donghyuck lifts his body from him, leaving behind an emptiness as he walks across the room. 

“God, I wish I could keep you,” he whispers to himself. 

Without another word, he dresses in a black blouse with a low neck and matching bottoms. Donghyuck's skin peeking through the neckline was unbelievably attractive. After the stunt, he had just pulled Jaemin would have thought to stay. He swiftly unhangs a blouse and pants, taking a final glance to make sure they match.

“Put these on and come to the kitchen when you’re done. I don’t really have human food but I’ll find something,” Donghyuck says, throwing clothes on the bed next to him, leaving the room.

Jaemin quickly undresses, discarding his own clothes onto the floor. He dresses in loose black high waisted pants and tucks in the white silk blouse. He stares at himself in the mirror, combing through his hair, grabbing a belt from the boy's closet. He takes a second look, now satisfied with the choice to accentuate his waist, but what satisfied him the most was the ribbon that loosely trailed down the low neck. Vampire or sexy pirate—there was no right answer.

From the hallway he observes Donghyuck ripping open a blood bag with his teeth, drowning in the red fluid. He tilts his head back, being sure to taste every last drop. His tongue wanders in the clear plastic big, aching for more. Looking at the empty bag, he mumbles words of satisfaction to himself. Jaemin walks closer, taking quiet footsteps to the other boy. 

Donghyuck turns, a drop of blood dripping from his lips, “You looked exactly how I thought you’d look.” 

Jaemin still sees the obsession in his eyes, wanting to jump out from him to finish feeding his hunger. The red eyes inspect him like a piece of fresh meat, or a wolf watching his prey. He was a delicate dove with the way Donghyuck had dressed him—he shouldn’t think he should like that. 

“You have a little…” Jaemin says, pointing to his lips. 

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” he replies, licking his lips restlessly, “Sorry to disappoint but I only have goldfish. In case you want that for a light dinner.” 

Jaemin shakes his head, “Thanks. I doubt it’ll do much.” 

“Are you sure? You’re expected to drink if you want to blend in.” 

He knew better than to drink on an empty stomach. He would be freed from becoming a victim to the toilet and the miserable dizzy spell he’d be put under. 

“So where are we going?” Jaemin asks, opening the bag. 

Donghyuck leans against the counter, already intoxicated by what he can assume was the blood, “The club we’re going to is no secret to anyone who lives here and the red fiesta just started so there are rules you need to follow. You can’t tell anyone you’re not human, you must drink a glass of wine while we’re there and don’t look any other monster in the eyes because yours are obviously still brown, which isn't that common here. Any questions?” 

He hums, “What kind of monsters? Did it not end at vampires here?”

“Everything from the bible exists and then some. Demons, sirens, succubus, werewolves. There's more than that but it depends on the city,” he replies, slurring his words.

“So if you’re real, then angels are real too.” 

Donghyuck scoffs, “Yeah they are, but they're not the cute little shits you think they are. They fall into temptation way too easily. That being said, let's make sweet love to innocent little angels tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 will come later this week just some final finishing touches! I promise you. 
> 
> _give into temptation,_  
>  moodboard! [ here ](https://pin.it/6v0RvGA)  
> playlist! [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1IzKQtgqWUOJgqtEawAQTo?si=1wNOGtn7QS2upf4JwvKHCw)  
> twitter [ here ](https://twitter.com/haecherrysugar)  
> 


End file.
